


A Good Old-Fashioned Heist (A TF2 Fancomic)

by 221Charcoal



Series: The Misadventures of the Pilot [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Australium, Caper Fic, Fan Comics, Gen, Heist, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pilot (Team Fortress 2) - Freeform, Tags May Change, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Charcoal/pseuds/221Charcoal
Summary: The Pilot is pulled out of retirement by Miss Pauling after the last cache of Australium is found:The mercs are headed to Monte Carlo.
Series: The Misadventures of the Pilot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190729
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Page 1

I hope you enjoy. Please do not be too harsh. This is my first attempt at an ongoing comic book style fan comic :)


	2. Page 2

Hammock time is over.


	3. Page 3

I apologize for the blatant expositioning. I am impatient.


	4. Page 4

  
  
Merciful heavens it is hard trying to create a good composition with 9 characters.


	5. Page 5

Well, at least he doesn't have to share a room with ALL of them, right?


	6. Page 6

Let's get down to business!


	7. Page 7

Ayyy. Mugshots.


	8. Page 8

I mean, come on. He stole a guy's spine and tricked the Devil.


	9. Page 9

Roughly four years of chasing Pilot down hallways just flashed before Medic's eyes.


	10. Page 10

  
He has a point, Dot.


	11. Page 11

Ayyyy. Girl problems.


	12. Page 12

Poor Engie.


End file.
